User blog:IvyMeme/What the hell is going on with me e.e
You're probably not wondering "OMG IS LIEK IVEH L33VIN?" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. But i will go through it I was very depressed during the week. Mainly from the stuff I got from people like Xena and Red. I want to ask, what did I do? I changed my opinoin on Xena, how is that so bad? And I can't see any problem with what I did to Red, You may call me harsh for blocking him but it's the way I think - so respect it. Plus some real life stuff, I'll go through that now. Some kids in my tutor told me after Maths that Hayden had asked another girl known as Chloe A (since I'm Chloe R |D) out, I found it hard to believe but Chloe said that he did recently, I was PLANNING to dump him but I wanted to hear his side of the story, unfourtuently I ended up telling this kid (the one that usually tells secrets out loud) about it and he said out loud "CHLOE'S GONNA DUMP HAYDEN!" which was not a good idea ene; So I had to tell Hayden I knew what happened, he kept saying sorry but I was being all like "BUT I CANT LIEK TRUST YOU ANYMORE" Except in mature and upset way ene; Hayden dumped me, so I was depressed about it. I hated him, but I loved him at the same time. Then at lunch today Tyler(the friend I can tell anything to =3) told me that it could've been a mistake, so I was thinking "(: Dammit." i knew Hayden wouldn't want me back. But then Tyler said "Screw it, I'm sorting this out." Long story short he made me and Hayden friends again e.e it won't be the same but at least we're not hating eachother again. And no, I am not single. It turned out that one of my friends Lyall fancied me, so know we're going out <3 Lyall is like a boy version of me lol That's what happened ene I'm fine now about it lol. Ok now about the wiki stuff Pink says that Xena won't troll me anymore. However that doesn't mean I wont be active all the time, I will come on every day, but not on the chat everyday. Only every know and again. I might not edit as much (who said I edit?) it depends. The first thing I want to do is change my avatar - I hate it. Then fix my userpage and get that emo poll off and maybe make some pages. I MIGHT come on the chat today - I dunno. Most likley not. I'm still a little upset about what happened between me and xena and the fight between me and red. And I'm feeling guilty for what happened with me and Hayden. I have no idea how he could've forgiven me. I called him a selfish immature and hurtful jerk like 10 times lol. So yeah... I'm not leaving ene just don't expect me to be active. Category:Blog posts